The Bond That Binds Us
by Sapphire Eye
Summary: [B/V!!! Semi-AU.] Bulma lost her only love, was sleeping with a murderer, and is now pregnant with his child. Now he has left, but not without giving her a bond. Utterly lost at this act, goes into a state of depression, unreachable to anyone. How can sh


**A/N – Okay, I have a lot of things to say. For one thing, I haven't been able to update because of the stupid hardware thing (*grrrrrrr…*). THEN, every time I go to 'log in', it gives me that freakin 'cannot find page.' I haven't been able to update in, like, a month! I am really really really sorry. So, I have this story done, and am now posting it for you. Second, I DO HAVE THE NEXT 'CAREER DAY' CHAPTER!!! But, I left it at my mom's house (on my other computer) and I will be at my dad's for the whole summer, so you won't be getting it until the end of the summer!**

**Mirai Trunks – Wait! Don't kill her yet!**

**Sapphire Eyes – Yesh, I am only joking! *backs away from the angry mob carrying pitch forks and torches* You see, My mom lives in Cali, while I live in Arkansas (4 now). So, all I have to do is call her and get her to go in and email it to myself, then I will get my email  and get it and so on and so on.**

**M.T. - *nods***

**S.E. – So, I SHOULD have it in a couple of days, really. Also, you won't be disappointed – it's a good ten pages! Anyway, about the fic at hand. This is a true, hardcore B/V fic. Not like my other one, this is only SEMI – AU. This is also not the story of them getting together. It's a little before and  during the period that Vegeta leaves for space. This is the prologue, a VERY short version of a B/V get-together. If I wanted to, I could post it as a one-chapter get-together, but that's not the point of the fic! What IS the point? You'll have to read to find out! Humph! So… (its obvious what I'm gonna say)**

**M.T. – Please R & R!**

**S.E. - *Smacks M.T. upside the head* Shut Up! Just because I said that it was obvious its STILL my line!**

**M.T. - *mumbles under breath* Sorry… *!@#$%^&!@$%^&***

**S.E. – That's better! Anyway, on with the show!**

~*~*~*~*~

1 year, 2 months after the appearance of the 'mystery child'

1 year, 10 months until the androids are supposed to come.

~*~*~*~*~

Bulma ran into the house and slammed the door behind her. She leaned up against the door, slowly sinking to the floor just as the tears rolled down her face. She put her head in her hands as she heard a pounding on the door. She ignored it, and tried to bury herself deeper into the door.

"Bulma, I'm so sorry, just let me in, and we'll talk about it okay, honey?"

"Go away, you bastard! This is the last time deal with you, ever!!! It's over!" She pushed herself up, and locked the door. She didn't even notice Vegeta, who had been eating, but was now just staring at her.  She looked up and saw him, a piece of chicken frozen just inches off the table. "You're a bastard, too, you know that?" And with that she walked over to the frig, grabbed a beer, and still sobbing, she got up and stumbled to her bathroom. 

She collapsed onto her bed, noticing the frozen bottle of beer in her hand. Tears rolled down her face for what seemed like ever as thoughts whizzed through her head at a mile a minute. *How could he do this to me? I mean, _I've _been loyal and caring and…* She took a large drink of the alcohol and shuddered. It felt almost slimy going down her throat, as she found herself envisioning Yamcha, with his and_ her_ beer, as he made his way back to _their_ bed. *I was always there, and I … I… LOVED him! How could he do this to me, and with M-Marron! That whore, she's still going out with Krillen, too…* After finishing the bottle(s) of beer, running out of tears, and not finding any more nasty things to call her former lover and his slut, she slowly drifted of to sleep, it a place where she could live without the pain, even if it only was a few minutes. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was morning. The sun was just up enough so it streaked into her bedroom window, and was directly in her eyes, waking up the sleeping beauty. She sat up slowly, feeling every inch of the pain from both her _ex-_boyfriend and her hangover. She pulled off her clothes, she hadn't bothered to change, and headed for the shower. She stepped in and turned it on, anxious to feel the soothing water on her skin. She didn't even move, just letting the cool water flow through her hands, her arms, and then her whole body. It streaked down her, as she bathed herself in it, allowing the steam to rise up to the ceiling and making the air moist. 

She so felt alone, and cried in the shower as her thoughts unconsciously drifted to Yamcha. *That bastard had cheated once _again,_ I've had it with him. But he loved me, didn't he?* She was so confused, and her parents were out of town on a business trip, and wouldn't be back for another three weeks, so all she had was Vegeta. She was stuck with Vegeta, just great.

Tears still came as she threw on an outfit and walked out of her room, and unfortunately ran right into Vegeta. She backed away and quickly wiped her eyes as to hide them from the proud Saiya-jin prince. Bulma sniffed and looked into his eyes, hoping to see something in them, but what she was looking for she wasn't sure of. But all she got was a grunt from him, and a simple statement.

"The Gravity Room needs fixing, Woman." Bulma's eyes narrowed as she took in the icy statement. That was _not_ what she was looking for, especially not now. She shook with rage, and was on him like that.

"You bastard…" She took a moment to kick, "I am in pain here…" a punch, "and all you can do…" another kick, "is think about your little high-and-mighty-Saiya-jin-Prince ass!…" she finished it off with a hard punch to the shoulder, but Vegeta, unfazed, just stood there smirking. 

"You think that's funny?!? You… asshole!!! How do you like this, huh!?!" And with that, she kicked him right in the crouch, efficiently wiping the semi-smile off his face and bringing him to his knees.

~*~*~*~*~

1 year, 5 ½ months after the appearance of the 'mystery child'

1 year, 6 ½ months until the androids are supposed to come

~*~*~*~*~

Bulma opened her eyes to find herself in a knotted mass with her new lover. She slowly rolled over un-entangling her legs with his and freeing herself from his grasp - only to be met with the cold wind lowing on her bare skin, from the open balcony window beside her bed. She shivered, and quickly laid down and brought herself into his waiting grasp. He was always so warm, especially to her. Not only that, but his grasp was always gentle; she felt like she could just melt whenever he touched her; she could let him hold her forever.. She loved it. Not him of course, just it… right? Yeah, they had been having there little 'affair' for a couple of weeks, but they both agreed it was just physical. Then… why did she feel this way? She squirmed uncomfortably,  taking in her surroundings. She had just woken up from an… 'eventful' night, and she got up, then got back down, and was now getting all cozy with him while he was… purring? She forgot he purred, it was actually quite interesting, she guessed it was one of his traits that linked him to his 'monkey' side. She sighed, thinking of how it all began…

~*~Flashback~*~

Yeah, they had had their little flirtatious moments. One's where they looked at each other, both seeing they need something, but couldn't put a finger on it, and then – poof – it would be gone. Or the ones where they accidentally got to close and they felt their hearts in their mouths, and they would lean forward just a little bit, silently daring one another to make contact, but then – poof – it was gone. Or, at least, that's how she had felt, She had no idea how HE felt. Maybe she didn't even care, but she knew there was always that longing, but it was never answered.

Their fights always went on, bickering about the GR of other meaningless things, and tension was high, as usual, but there was definitely more tension now. But it wasn't the usual tension, it was something more. Soon they began avoiding each other, but those 'moments' grew evermore frequent when they did actually see each other. 

He trained more for the ever-coming threat of the androids. Capsule Corp was at one of its highest demands – she was making millions every day – but it came at a price, and she was working 12 hours a day at least. So, they'd practically never see each other.  

But it was about two weeks ago, that they had met. It was about midnight, and both were exhausted. Vegeta was cut and bruised for a non-stop 48 hour training session, and Bulma had been up for the same, if not more. Both had tried to shove there way into the kitchen, and had now managed to wedge them selves in between the door – against each other.  Either one could have escaped easily, but their was almost a reluctance to.  

Bulma moved first, moving her feet and tilting her body ever-so-slightly forward to try and wedge her way out, but instead ended up tripping over her own feet. She lurched forward, her lips lightly brushing his. Realizing this, she slowly backed away, but she was still only a few inches from his face. His shadowy eyes seemed to dance with surprise, but he kept his gaze fixed on her own aqua ones. Almost involuntarily, she leaned forward again, and truly kissed him, and to her surprise… he kissed back. And they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. It was a passionate kiss, full of emotion – tender yet hard at the same time. 

They broke the kiss only to take quick gasps of air, and then it was for no longer than a second. The next thing she knew, they were in her room, on a bed, peeling off each others clothes as the kiss continued and deepened…

~*~End Flashback~*~  

Bulma sighed as she thought. *The kiss was probably just pent up energy on something, and I was probably doing this to make up for Yamcha. Though, when I know that I _should_ think this is wrong, why does it actually felt… _right_? Then again, why is he doing this? He knows I am weak, and doesn't he kind of have a thing _against_ weaklings? He probably just couldn't get someone to lay, and he's using me, I guess. What goes on in that head of yours, Vegeta…?*

She rolled over to stare at him. His masculine jaw line seemed to be set in a permanent scowl, but here, right now, he looked content, just holding her. She brought up her hand, stroked his cheek, and graced his lips with hers.  His eyes fluttered open, until they were just staring at each other. 

"Good morning." She said, a genuine smile etching on her face. 

*How could I have fallen for you…? You know what, I don't care* And then she kissed him, he kissed back, so they kissed, and kissed, and kissed…

**A/N – You like? Please review!**


End file.
